Byakuya Living Nightmare
by leafpool5
Summary: How will the seireitei fare with the only two people in the world capable of making Byakuya explode with rage in the name of fun join forces?
1. Chapter 1

**Byakuya Living Nightmare**

**This is after the Excution arc. There is going to be a prequel called "Pardoned" a oneshot **

…..

Summary: How will the seireitei fare with the only two people in the world capable of making Byakuya explode with rage in the name of fun join forces?

Kuchiki Byakuya was in a worse mood than usual due to the fact that the Demon Cat that was Shihouin Yoruichi being loose in the seireitei. As he headed towards his office in Squad Six barracks he suddenly felt uneasy. Unknown to him two of his greatest enemies were coming into contact.

Shihouin Yoruichi (in her cat form) was heading to the Squad Six to go tease Byaku-bou when she caught the attention of Squad 11 vice-captain Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Ohhh what a cute kitty! I'll bring you home and show you to ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed.

"Aren't you the current 11 division fukutaichou?" Yoruichi asked in a gruff voice.

"Kitty you can talk?" Yachiru asked in an innocent voice.

_"What no surprise?" _Yoruichi sweat dropped before answering with a smirk" Shihouin Yoruichi, Byaku-bou personal nightmare at your service."

"Byaku-bou? Oh you mean Byakuish! Kitty you like to tease Byakuish too."Yachiru beamed.

_"Byakuish? Wait she likes to tease Byakuya-bou to? Something tells me things are going to get interesting" _Yoruichi thought with an evil smile. "Hey kid, what would you say to helping me with making fun of Byakuya-bou with me?"

"You mean play pranks on him! What do we do?" Yachiru shouted.

_Byakuya shivered_

"Wellll…

…..

**Hey everybody this isn't exactly my first fic since I deleted the last one due to it being awful. Please review and either review or PM me if you have any suggestions on any pranks to be pulled in this fic or any victims you would like to be added to the choices **

**And if you would like for Yoruich and Yachiru to get any help please review or PM me**

**Also a poll will be open on who will be the next victim ;)**

**Please vote!**

**And please don't expect me to update quickly cause I have no idea of what to prank Byakuya with though I do have some ideas :D**

**Oh and there will be pairings in this fic**

**And if anyone would like to copy this fic idea please contact me first**

**DISCLAIMER : "I Don't Own Bleach"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"You mean play pranks on him! What do we do?" Yachiru shouted.**_

_**Byakuya shivered**_

_**"Wellll…**_

…..

…..I say we should…" _whisper whisper whisper _(Sorry guys but I want to keep it a secret XD)

_Byakuya walked into the path of a black cat underneath a ladder._

"Ohhh that's brilliant kitty-chan but how do we get them to open the door?"

"That's what your ken-chan is for. Oh and get some friends of yours to help us set it up, and they better know how to read the time"

"Hai! Ehhh! Kitty-chan you're a girl! I'll call you boobies!"

_She changed my nickname? _"Whatever kid, since you're the current chairman of the Women's Shinigami Association I bet you saw my map of the tunnels underneath the Kuchiki Mansion."

"So you're the one who made those tunnels boobies! Thanks! It made it so much easier to have fun with Byakuish. I extended the tunnels though since Byakuish kept sealing the entrances he found." Yachiru pouted.

Yoruich shrugged "No big deal kid and I expected some of those tunnels to be discovered anyway. Now let me tell you the list of what we need."

…..

"Hey Kisuke I need your ropes, hooks, wing, triton, pails, glue…." Yoruichi ordered.

"Hai, Hai. May I know who your unfortunate victim will be?" Kisuke asked hiding a smile behind his fan as his assistants rushed to get the equipment Yoruichi asked for.

"Now that would just spoil the surprise. Though if you must know our first victim is going to be Byaku-bou" Yoruichi said with a smirk.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow "First victim? Hmm it seems the shop expenses are going to rise quite a bit. How do you intend to make it up to me?" He finished with a suggestive smile for once not hidden behind his fan.

Yoruichi smiled before leaning over and kissing him passionately. She broke the kiss and ran one hand down Kisuke chest while smiling sexily all the while saying,

"Guess I'm going to have to make it up to you later tonight don't I? But for now make do with some pictures why don't you?" **(Yes I don't just mean the pictures of the prank #Suggestive Wink#)**

Kisuke gulped "Looking forward to it"

…..

"Nee Maki-Maki, Que Ball, Feathers, Ken-chan you'll help right?"Yachiru smiled.

"Stop calling me that brat!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Hm, I'll be fun to see princess cry. I'm in" Kenpachi said with a bloodthirsty smirk. (I know it's odd but I just can't picture Kenpachi making an expression that isn't bloodthirsty when he isn't dead on his feet)

"Che, since the captain says so I guess I'm in" Ikkaku growled.

"Well I for one am not in. What you are planning to do is unbeautiful" Yumichika spoke in a haughty manner.

"Pussy" Ikkaku insulted.

"Nani?" Yumichika gained a tick mark.

"Want to make something of it" Ikkaku replied.

"Why you!" Yumichika fumed.

"Enough! We're gonna to help Yachiru got it? I don't want to hear another word out of you two." Kenpachi snarled.

"Yes Taicho" Yumichika and Ikkaku chorused before falling to munitions silence.

"Um I sorta get it why you chose those three but why did you pick me Kusajishi Fukutaichou?"Makizo Aramaki asked in a quiet voice. _Inside he was sweating bullets, in fact some of his sweat was showing._

"Cause your Maki-Maki" Yachiru beamed.

"Wha-t-t?" Makizo stammered.

"Hm?" Yachiru tilted her head cutely.

"I-I mean what use would I be? You already have Kenpachi Taicho, 3rd seat Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa. I-I d-don't see w-why you need-d me. W-w-why d-do-n't y-you l-let m-me quit-t?" Makizo stuttered desperately.

"Oi, are you disobeying taicho orders?" Ikkaku said menacingly.

"N-no-o-o! Sir." Makiao whimpered.

"Well then you won't have any problems helping Vice-captain Kusajishi will you?" Yumichika asked succulently.

_The two of them were determined to drag Makizo with them._

"Of co-ourse not sir-rs." Makizo whispered.

"Good" Yumichika smiled acting as though he had not been tag teaming on his subordinate with Ikkaku to force him to help the little hellion.

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered "Boobies told me to meet her at 1 p.m. its 12.30 p.m. now so lets go!"

Yachiru took a few steps before asking "You guys can tell the time right?"

_Everyone but Yachiru had a question mark appear by their face._

…

"Hey Boobies!" Yachiru greeted from her spot on Kenpachi shoulder.

'Hey kid. So this is the help." Yoruichi eyed the men in front of her.

"I bet you have no idea what we are doing do you?" Yoruichi smiled as the men all nodded simultaneously looking quite amused.

_**Flashback**_

_"… so boobies and I need you, hey maki-maki you're so weird, so feathers, que ball need to paste it on, Ken-chan look its Ichi!"_

_"Wherrrrreee!"_

_What happened afterwards is best not to be remembered. Let's just say there was massive property damage._

_**End Flashback**_

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and leaned forward and started explaining the plan.

"Now that that's down with let's begin the plan"

_Byakuya froze and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He promptly prayed to god that he didn't have to go out that day despite knowing he couldn't get out of the mee…._

…

**Yes I know I'm evil but don't worry my little readers **** the prank will be in the next update.**

**Now as I have no idea if updating the previous chapter will have an alert so in the previous chapter I updated when the story is taking place in the first chapter and if you reread the 1st chapter you'll find there will be minor changes in the chapter.**

**A special thanks to those who reviewed such as elli-sofia and especially as he gave me an idea for a prank.**

**PS to : Definitely gonna use it someday ****though the way the polls are going it's gonna be sooner than latter**

**Also a special mention to those who ****Favorited and Followed my fic**

**elli-sofia**

**IceDragonSlayer42**

**evanesco99211**

**shadow217**

**Also the poll is finally open**

**Please vote!**

**Byakuya currently in the lead to be the next prank victim after this (Poor guy **** )**

**And please don't expect me to update quickly cause I haven't got the details for Byakuya prank hammered out yet :D**

**DISCLAIMER : "I Don't Own Bleach"**


End file.
